Milli Saves The Day
Summary Geo and Bot get stuck in honey, and Silly Bear picks them up along with the honey. Milli is the only one who is on an individual mission to save Geo and Bot, but will they be saved before they both are accidentally baked into a honey cake by Silly Bear? Synopsis Introduction: Picnic in the Forest This episode starts with Milli's dress jumping on the picnic blanket that Bot and Geo are spreading out and making opening statements. Then Geo and Bot say their names. The team is having a picnic in the Forest. Millis dress looks behind and sees three apple trees with fresh and delicious looking apples. Bot decides to go pick some. The first tree has two apples, the middle tree has three apples, and the third tree has five apples. Bot goes to the middle tree and extends his legs. He picks one of the apples, but the apple caused a shake in the branches, and one of them has a honey hive on it. A Sticky Situation Suddenly, a glob of honey falls down from the hive and lands right on Bot, causing him to get stuck. He tries to get out, but the honey is super-sticky. Geo skates over to him and sees that he's trapped in the honey. He tries to pull him out, but another glob of honey falls onto him, causing him to get stuck too. Then, they hear their friend Silly Bear walking down the road. Geo tries to call out to him, but he doesn't hear him calling. Bot notices that he's wearing noise-cancelling headphones with which Silly Bear can't hear them. A small blob of honey lands on Silly Bear's nose, which he licks off. It turns out that he was looking for honey to bake a honey cake. He pulls out a jar, which is his honey jar. and looks down to see the honey that Geo and Bot are stuck in, but he doesn't see them. He then scoops them up with the honey and places them in his honey jar. He continues walking down the path to his cave. Bot realizes that they can't get out of this sticky situation by themselves. Geo then remembers that Milli is still preparing for their picnic. They both realize that she's their only hope. Bot and Geo use their Umi-Phone to call her. Milli Goes Alone Meanwhile, Milli is getting everything ready for the picnic when her Umi-Phone rings. She answers to find out that that Geo and Bot are stuck in super-sticky honey. They tell her about the sticky and gooey situation. She has to hurry along or they'll be baked into the honey cake by accident. Milli promises them that she'll save them and hangs up. However, she's a little nervous since she's never gone on a mission alone, but she realizes that Geo and Bot really need her, and she would do anything to help them. She leaves the picnic and starts heading to Silly Bear's cave. Surfing on the River The first place on Milli's adventure is at the flowing river. The river will help her get to Silly Bear's cave faster. She notices a big leaf that floats into the river and decides to use it as a raft to float down the river. She puts on her life vest and jumps on the leaf. It turns out that the leaf is like a surfboard to Milli. Since she's enjoying the ride and the river's moving at a fast pace, she should reach the end soon. However, the river ahead has tall and sharp-looking reeds. Milli is worried about what will happen if her leaf raft reaches the reeds. Luckily, a frog tells her that there's a hole in the reeds that's six units wide, that means she should be okay as long as the raft length is smaller than six units. Using her ponytails, Milli finds out that her raft is seven units, which is too big. Luckily, a little fish eats a part of her raft, making five units, which is small enough to get past the reeds. Just as Milli breathes a sigh of relief, it turns out that there's a big log in the way. A beaver tells her that there's a hole in the log that's four units wide, which is smaller than her raft. The little fish eats another part of the raft, making it three units, which is small enough to get through the hole. Even though she's relieved to get pass the log, Milli gets worried since her raft is getting small. But now there's some really big boulders in the way. A duck says that there's a two-unit hole in the boulders. The raft is too big to get through. The little fish eats another part of the raft until Milli barely has enough room for only one leg. The raft is only a unit long. The raft makes it through the hole and it turns out that the end of the river is on the other side. She jumps off her tiny raft and onto the river edge. She really enjoyed her little white water ride and thanks the little fish, who ate the last part of her raft, for helping out. The little fish wishes her good luck on her rescue and swims off while Milli finds the path to Silly Bear's cave. Snakes and Thorns Milli gets another call from Geo and Bot. They found out that honey is the last ingredient in the honey cake, and Silly Bear just added the flour. Actually, he spilled it everywhere. Milli promises that she'll save them before Silly Bear adds the honey and hangs up. Milli really has to move quickly. Otherwise, Geo and Bot might be baked in the honey cake, which she might never see them again. However, the path ahead is blocked by prickly thorns that are too prickly to get passed. Luckily, Milli spots something up in the trees, a yellow and green striped vine. She can use the vine to get over prickly thorns. But the vine is actually a snake, who was sleeping. She apologizes for waking him up, and it's a good thing he's friendly. He tells her that there's a vine that's different from the rest of the vines, which are all sleeping snakes. The real motionless vine has green and orange colored stripes. Snake(s) is(are) happy that she found the real vine and not one of the sleeping snakes, but he spoke so loud, he woke up the rest of the sleeping snakes. Milli thanks the snake for the help and swings over the prickly thorns. Now that she's gotten over the thorns, she can continue down the path to Silly Bear's cave, so she can rescue Geo and Bot. And there's nothing that can't stop her from saving them. Butterfly Bridge Milli find a group of beautiful and colorful butterflies, who want to play with her. She tells them that she can't because she's in a huge hurry. Milli rushes along, but she stops since there's a huge cliff blocking her way. She has to get to the other side, but no way to get across and it's too far to jump. The butterflies from before fly over the cliff and let Milli use their backs as a bridge. But there aren't enough butterflies to get to the other side. Milli sees that the butterflies are in a pattern and uses her Pattern Power to change her dress to match the butterfly pattern: Blue, Yellow, Pink. As she hops on each of the butterflies, she recites the pattern and places a butterfly whenever there's a missing place. She soon makes it across and changes the pattern on her dress back to her original pattern and thanks the butterflies, who fly away, for helping her. She continues down the path until she reaches the end. Over by the big rocks nearby, she sees Silly Bear's cave. She finally made it and runs into the cave. Milli Saves The Day Milli finds Geo and Bot up on Silly Bear's counter. The boys are so happy to see her, especially since Silly Bear's going to add the honey any moment! Milli sees a basket of bananas with a piece of string tied to the basket brim. She uses the string and the basket like a pulley. Geo and Bot hold one end of the string and the basket had the string tied to it. Milli pushes the basket off the shelf it's on, and the weight of the basket and the bananas pulls Geo and Bot out a little, but not enough to get them out. Milli finds some food containers with numbers, she pushes three of the containers into the basket one at a time. The weight of the basket is too strong for the honey's super stickiness, which causes Geo and Bot to get pulled out of the honey. Right after that, Silly Bear takes the honey jar and adds the honey to his cake batter and place the batter into his oven. Geo and Bot are so happy that Milli saved them and gave her a big group hug. They then notice that Silly Bear took off his head phones. They told him the truth, and he never realized that Geo and Bot were stuck in his honey. Bot invites Silly Bear to bring the honey cake to their picnic. Silly Bear is excited; he loves picnics. Conclusion: The Grand Picnic The honey cake is finally done, and it looks delicious. Team Umizoomi and Silly Bear head to the picnic, where all of Milli's animal friends are waiting for them. Everyone all shares the delicious honey cake, and it's another job well done for a young girl superhero full of loyalty named Milli. (The End) Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *Silly Bear *Various Forest Animals **Frog **Beaver **River Duck **Little Fish **Snakes **Pattern Butterflies (Pink, Blue and Yellow) Locations *The Forest *Umi River Trivia *This is the third episode where a member of Team Umizoomi in trouble, the first being The Great UmiCar Rescue and second being Crazy Skates. *This is the second appearance of Silly Bear who debuted in Super Soap. *Milli reveals that she never went on a mission alone, which shows her true brave side. *This episode has similarities to the "Little Einsteins" episode "Annie's Solo Mission" where one character travels to rescue her friends on her own. *This is the only episode that more than one member of Team Umizoomi is in trouble. *This is the second time that Bot is in trouble. First being Crazy Skates. *This episode shares similaraty from the episode Beach Branch from Third & Bird as the protagonist (Older sibling) saves Deuteragonist (Younger sibling). (Samuel saves Muffin and Milli saves Geo) But unlike Milli, Samuel didn't saved Muffin by himself. Instead the other birds cooperate to save her. Second, Samuel didn't have his best friend Rudy in trouble. (Rudy only appeared on the theme song and she didn't have an appearance.) But unlike Samuel, Milli saved both her younger brother and her best friend. Errors *On Spectrum, it says "scooped up by '''a '''bear" instead of "scooped up by '''silly '''bear." *When Geo first got stuck in the honey, his whole body was stuck in it. However, later, his right hand is not stuck in the honey. *When James climbs the butterfly bridge, his hair splits for a moment, and then it turns back to normal in the next scene. Allusions *When Milli swang over the prickly thorns, she did the Tarzan yell. Poll What is your favorite part of this episode Silly Bear's silly antics Milli surfs over the river on a leaf Milli swings over the vines "Anything to Help My Friends" The Butterfly Bridge Milli rescues Geo and Bot just in time The Picnic Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Measurements *Patterns *Number Idenification *Counting *Number Values World Skills *The Forest Super Skills *Loyalty *Courage Song *Anything To Help My Friends Quotes *Silly Bear: (Hums) Time to start baking. (Bumps into his pots) Oof! *chuckles sillily* ---- *Silly Bear: (Hums sillily as he stirs the ingredients) Lets see, now I'll mix in some flour. (Dumps flour into bowl which causes a flour spill) Oopsey-daizy. *chuckles sillily* Gallery (Go to Milli Saves The Day/Gallery) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Games Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Songs Category:Songs sang by Milli Category:Milli Songs Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Animals Category:Vehicles